


Sweat kiss

by Lullabille



Series: No place like home [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Français | French, Hand Jobs, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabille/pseuds/Lullabille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winnie puni Louis. Pas de gâteau pour le méchant Pa. Vraiment ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà la première partie du two-shoot que j'écris. C'est assez soft et je ne sais absolument pas comment va tourner la seconde partie. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas que ce soit « cliché » on verra bien. (:  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Ps: Da c'est Zayn et Pa c'est Louis, j'ai confondu les deux dans mon précédent os. :badgirl:

« Pa ! »

La voix fluette de Winston fit lever la tête de Louis de son livre. Le petit garçon était perché sur les épaules de son père. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il agita l'une de ses mains dans le sens de Louis tandis que l'autre était fermement accrochée aux cheveux de son autre père. La grimace sur le visage de ce dernier fit ricaner le châtain. Il fit un signe à Winnie puis il ferma son bouquin, le lança sur son sac et se leva pour accueillir son compagnon et leur fils. Zayn détacha la main de son singe de fils en essayant de perdre le moins de cheveux possible et le souleva de ses épaules pour le tendre à Louis. Il se massa le cuir chevelu en les observant.

« Alors bébé comment c'était la journée avec Da ? »  
« C'était super trop bien ! On est allé voir oncle Li-am ensuite Da nous a emmené manger dans le restaurant de Ni-all et il a chanté pour tout le monde et tout le monde était comme ça ! Et moi j'ai eu une glace après et après maintenant on est venu te chercher parce que Li-am... »

Louis laissa son fils reprendre sa respiration tout en lui chatouillant les oreilles avec son souffle. Les boucles noirs du temps où Winnie avait été un bébé avaient été remplacé par des cheveux lisses et bruns foncés. Ils avaient toujours l'odeur du shampoing à l'abricot que toute la famille utilisait. Zayn alla s'étendre à l'endroit où son sac se trouvait pendant que Winston reprenait son babillage.

« Bébé tu as fais ta sieste ? »

Winnie fronça les sourcils. Louis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il venait de transgresser la règle suprême: ne pas interrompre son fils quand il parlait. Une petite main se posa sur sa bouche tandis qu'une autre se posait contre son épaule. Deux petits yeux gris le jaugeait sévèrement. Le châtain se retint d'embrasser le petit espace entre les sourcils de son fils. Il le trouvait adorable. À croquer.

« Chut ! Winnie parle Pa et Da chut et quand Pa parle Winnie et Da chut. C'est la règle on a dit. Et si on écoute pas la règle on est puni. Toi t'es puni ! »

La main contre sa bouche se retira. Winnie l'essuya contre le tee shirt de son père puis de la main sur l'épaule il le repoussa. Louis dû poser son fils au sol qui se précipita vers son Da. Le dit Da avait les yeux clos mais un grand sourire lui mangeait la figure. Louis se retint de lui mettre un coup de pied dans la chaussure. Il regarda Winnie parler dans l'oreille de Zayn puis Zayn se redressa pour répondre de la manière tout en regardant Louis dans les yeux. Winnie acquiesça et se tourna vers lui pour annoncer sa sentence.

« T'as pas le droit de manger du gâteau de Ar-ry ce soir. »

Il se laissa dramatiquement tomber à genoux devant son fils et son compagnon à l'énoncé de sa peine. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, masquant son sourire lorsqu'il entendit Winnie glousser et Zayn rire avec lui. Finalement il releva la tête, il prit soin d'avoir une expression triste sur le visage. Winnie s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se la fit tapoter.

« Tu recommence plus, hein ?! »  
« Promis mais je ne peux vraiment pas avoir de gâteau ? »  
« Pas de gâteau pour le méchant Pa, » souffla Zayn en calant Winnie contre lui. « Maintenant Winston et Da vont faire leur sieste. Monsieur Tomlinson on ne fait pas de bruit. »

~

« Looouuuiiis ! »

Le surnommé leva les yeux du gâteau de son meilleur ami pour regarder le dit meilleur ami qui avait braillé son prénom. Les grands yeux verts le fixaient mécontent. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en lui adressant un sourire contrit.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'en mange pas ? Il est pas bon ? Il est pas présentable ? Je savais que je devais pas mettre autant de bonbons sur le glaçage on en perd le goût ! »

Harry était à deux doigts de s'arracher les boucles chocolats avant que Winnie intervienne en agitant ses mains pleines de chocolats. Elles furent interceptées par le mouchoir de Niall et rapidement nettoyées. Le blond y ajouta un baiser et permit à un Winnie gloussant aux joues rouges d'expliquer la situation.

« Pa il est puni il peut pas mangé ton gâteau ! Moi je dis qu'il est bon ! »  
« Puni ? » répéta Harry.

Winnie ne put que hocher la tête en enfournant un autre morceau de gâteau. Zayn étouffa un rire derrière sa serviette qui se changea en grognement lorsque Louis lui écrasa le pied. Le bouclé se tourna perdu vers le couple qui se fusillait du regard. Finalement le plus jeune des deux leva tourna la tête vers Harry.

« Il a interrompu Winston et tu connais la règle, » expliqua t il.

Niall éclata de rire en attirant le petit garçon contre lui. Winnie se debattit pour lui échapper et pour retourner à sa part de gâteau mais fini de nouveau dans une nouvelle étreinte. Celle de Liam, qui fut accepter de bonne grâce parce que l'homme lui tendait un autre morceau de gâteau. Le petit garçon frotta sa joue contre le tee-shirt de l'homme le teintant de chocolat.

« Oncle Liam est fier de toi Winston. »  
« Ne l'encourage pas Liam ! » grogna le châtain.  
« Harry tu t'es surpassé ! » s'exclama Zayn en regardant Louis dans les yeux.

L'homme ne manqua pas l'éclair d'amusement qui passa dans le regard de son compagnon alors qu'il léchait sa cuillère. Le pâtissier se passa une main dans les boucles en rougissant légèrement. Louis repoussa sa chaise et se pencha par dessus la table ignorant les autres - et son fils. Il attrapa le col de la chemise de Zayn qui dû se lever pour suivre le mouvement et ne pas s'étrangler. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'avait rien de tendre. La langue du plus vieux força le passage pour accéder à sa compagne. Le goût doux mais amer du chocolat noir envahit sa bouche. Il chercha la saveur des bonbons contre le palais de son compagnon. L'une des mains de Zayn alla se plonger dans sa chevelure. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'ils furent tirer en arrière. Il se détacha de la bouche de son compagnon. Seul un filet de salive les retenait l'un à l'autre. Les yeux bleus de Louis étaient voilés tandis que ceux noisettes de Zayn s'étaient obscurcit. Un raclement de gorge les fit tourner la tête. Liam les observait un rictus moqueur. Louis remarqua que Niall, Harry et son petit garçon n'étaient plus dans la pièce.

« Je suppose que Winston va dormir à la maison. »  
« Bonne déduction Sherlock, » souffla le métis en faisant le tour de la table pour rejoindre Louis.

Ce dernier se laissa aller contre son compagnon. Les trois adultes sortirent de la cuisine pour rejoindre ceux qui étaient dans le salon. Winnie leva la tête vers ses papas puis tira la langue à son Pa. À un autre moment il s'en serait offusqué mais là il lui adressa un sourire contrit. Il laissa Zayn expliquer à Winnie qu'il allait passer la nuit avec ses oncles. Le petit garçon ne fit pas de scène et consenti à embrasser son Pa. Louis, lui, l'étreignit en lui promettant qu'à la prochaine punition il lui obéirait. Les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux les mains étroitement jointes.


End file.
